rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroic Rabbids
Heroic Rabbids is the 44th episode of the 3rd season of Rabbids Invasion. Plot Professor Mad Rabbid makes a potion that turns him into a villain mastermind. Summary The episode starts with Professor Mad Rabbid trying to create a potion to make himself more smarter. When he's done, he then drinks the potion. It backfires as it turns him into an insane mastermind and plans to take over the junkyard. We then see 3 Rabbids leave a Rabbid saloon, With one being a Female Rabbid, another having a Dummy, and the third have a pair of fake teeth. They all run into Mad Rabbid (who's dressed up like the Joker) who offers them sodas, to which they agree. However, the sodas actually contain the potion that made him evil, causing the three Rabbids to become hypnotized to be just as crazy. We then see a Hardhat Rabbid walking by and saying hi to Lapinibernatus, and carrying a massive amount of Pepper Juice cans on a cart. He then runs into the dummy Rabbid, who sees that the Hardhat Rabbid isn't acting insane, so Mad Rabbid sprays the Hardhat Rabbid with a fire extinguisher, and runs by Lapinibernatus (who's about to get into his time machine). Mad Rabbid and his goons takes the cart to use for his evil plans and accidentally launches the fire extinguisher at Lapinibernatus, destroying his machine but Lapinbernatus is happy that his suitcase is intact. after noticing Professor Mad Rabbid's logo on the fire extinguisher and getting getting grease on his eyes gets him an idea to stop Professor Mad Rabbid's plot. We cut back to the Rabbid saloon, where the hypnotized female Rabbid is serving Mini-Rabbid and his friends (who are playing poker) the disguised potions. Mini-Rabbid couldn't reach his drink but sees that his friends have become hypnotized from the drinks, causing Mini-Rabbid to run away and scream for help. He then runs into Professor Mad Rabbid and his goons, who try to make Mini-Rabbid drink the potion, but Mad Rabbid gets hit by a ball thrown by Lapinibernatus (dressed up as a superhero) and manages to knock out Mad Rabbid's goons with the help of a Mult-Purpose Plunger. As Mini-Rabbid cheers him on, Mad Rabbid knocks out Lapinibernatus with a flashlight from the same plunger and captures him. Mad Rabbid then throw Lapinibernatus' mask and plunger to the side, which lands next to Mini-Rabbid. Mini-Rabbid (now wearing Lapinibernatus' mask and holding his plunger) decides to sneak into Professor Mad Rabbid's lab to save Lapinibernatus. He notices that the lab is guarded by the fake-teeth Rabbid and the dummy Rabbid. He pretends to act hypnotized and gains access to the lab, where he sees that Professor Mad Rabbid is trying to force Lapinibernatus (who is tied up) to drink the potion. Mini-Rabbid then blinds the professor with a camera and KOs him with a frying pan from the multi-purpose plunger. Mini-Rabbid frees Lapinibernatus who notices the Potion and adds a few more ingredients to create a cure so it will reverse the hypnosis. But Mad Rabbid force-feeds Mini-Rabbid one of the potion soda cans, causing him to become hypnotized. Lapinibernatus gives Mini-Rabbid the cure to the hypnosis, causing him to regain his senses. When Lapinibernatus is ready to get back to fighting Mad Rabbid, Mini-Rabbid thinks that he has to give his mask back, but Lapinibernatus gets an idea. Lapinibernatus comes out of the lab with Mini-Rabbid (who's wearing half of the mask and has become Lapinbernatus' sidekick) fights against Mad Rabbid and his goons. Lapinibernatus tries to get a good weapon from his multi-purpose plunger, to no avail. The dummy Rabbid gets hit with the plunger by Lapinibernatus, cause the dummy to hit the ventriloquist. The female Rabbid tries to attack with cactuses, but swallows one and falls into the saloon. Mad Rabbid then appears behind Lapinibernatus with a fish and then the two Rabbids fight while Mini-Rabbid is avoiding the false-teeth Rabbid, who gets hit with a bowling ball by the female Rabbid (with a cannon on top of the lab.) She then launches bowling balls at Mini-Rabbid, who dodges, grabs a toilet brush and run after her. Lapinibernatus and Mad Rabbid then duel on top of the ramp where Lapinibernatus gets a chainsaw from the plunger but it goes haywire and and lose the plungers, which knock Mad Rabbid's weapon away from his grasp and knocks out the female Rabbid. Mad Rabbid falls off the ramp on purpose so he can fly away on a hang-glider, but is hit by a bowling ball launched by Mini-Rabbid with the cannon. Mini-Rabbid and Lapinibernatus gives the cure to Mad Rabbid and causes him to return to normal. Later on, Mad Rabbid Decides to make a new potion to turn himself into an animal. It works and it turns him into a Rabbid/Tiger hybrid. The episode ends with an image of Lapinibernatus and Mini-Rabbid, both ready for another adventure. Trivia * The episode is a parody of Batman * Main antagonist: Mad Rabbid (until the end) and his gang. * Main Protagonists: Lapinibernatus and Mini-Rabbid. Gallery Rabbids-invasion-s03e15-720p-hdtv-x264-w4f-large.jpg Ventriloquism Rabbid and Rabbid.jpg Daraeo4-5a679161-9681-4bae-b456-205cd152f273.png Damm5h8-e22ee32e-58fd-4dbe-be03-164ea7db0c6b.png Daprl72-d258f717-89fd-459a-9cff-668ab92be2dd.png Screenshot 20190217-115818.jpg Mini-Rabbid is trying to get some Pepper Juice.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes